


I'd Rather Go Blind

by planetinternet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blind Character, BoyxBoy, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Torture, blind!Draco, half blood prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetinternet/pseuds/planetinternet
Summary: "I'd rather go blind than let you down."Draco makes a promise at the end of his sixth year that he unwillingly follows through with. The promise left him blind and dying, as he gets left for longer he begins to feel as though he will never be able to see again.





	I'd Rather Go Blind

"I won't ever take the dark mark Harry." Draco whispered into his boyfriend's ear as they hugged tightly on the last night of their fifth year at Hogwarts.  
"I know, love." Harry mumbled into the taller boy's shoulder. "Just stay safe this summer, Voldemort will be angry after what happened at the Department of Mysteries."  
"I know Harry, but I won't ever do anything for him. I'm not my father, I don't want to be." Sighed Draco sadly as he pulled away from the hug. He rested his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "But mainly because I love you and I'd rather go blind than let you down."  
"Don't say that Draco." Harry replied softly. "Don't get hurt because of me."  
"It won't be because of you. It's  
V-Voldemort's fault, never yours. I wouldn't ever betray you to follow a sick man like that." Draco cupped Harry's check softly. "I meant what I said.. I would rather go blind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Draco went home the next day, he was rushed quickly to his room by his mother, who bore a face of utmost concern and hugged him tightly before she left again. She didn't say a word the whole time, but kept glancing worried looks at him out of the corner of her eye. Draco didn't say anything in return, he knew that something must be wrong and it was highly probable that the Dark Lord was already in his house. Draco shuddered at the thought of it. By the way his mother had looked at him, it was clear that he was going to be punished for his father's mistakes. His suspicions were confirmed when his house elf, Betty, told him dinner was ready and upon his arrival to the dining room, he was confronted by the Dark Lord and fifteen or so Death Eaters. Even though he had been expecting it, Draco froze in shock, the man before him, if he could even be called that, was a man no more but now resembled a snake in human form, his red eyes watched Draco as he entered.  
"Draco, come." Voldemort ordered, beckoning Draco towards him with his index finger. Draco moved towards him, even though he didn't believe it was possible for him to even walk at that moment in time, for he felt as though his legs had turned to lead. "Glorious isn't it? That I finally have a body of my own." Voldemort said gesturing to himself with his spiny hands. Draco thought that his body was far from glorious, he looked more like a walking corpse, which in a way he was, but Draco knew it would be wise not to voice opinions such as that.  
"Yes, my lord." Draco answered, commanding his voice not to waver as he did so.  
"Yes indeed." Voldemort said airily. "Now let us eat, I have business to discuss with you after dinner." He motioned for Draco to sit down and he did so gladly, as he felt as though his legs would not be able to take another minute of standing. The meal continued in an awkward silence, Draco did not dare to look up, so he kept his eyes fixed on his plate the whole time. The atmosphere was dark and deadly, Draco could feel the power of Voldemort in the air and the weight that he had on the room, as though he was removing light just by being there. When the meal ended, the house elves cleared away the plates and Draco's heartbeat began to speed up, he knew what was coming and he was terrified of what would happen when he said no. People who denied the Dark Lord something never lived, Draco didn't want to die, but he would never work for the man who wanted to kill the person he loved more than anything, the person who made him a better man, the person who loved him just as he was. Draco looked up as Voldemort began to rise from the table, the moment had come, Draco could feel it. "Now, down to business." The Dark Lord smiled, a terrifying and menacing smile, that sent chills into Draco's very bones. "Draco, I have a task for you to complete upon your return to Hogwarts next year. But first, you must pledge your allegiance to me. Come here, so that you may bare the mark."  
Draco took a deep breath to steady himself, he stood up and firmly said. "No." His voice didn't waver as he stared directly at Voldemort, who's smile immediately morphed into a look of rage.  
"No?" He snarled. "Do you know who I am? What I can do? What I can offer when this world has been purged of mudbloods, bloodtraitors and Harry Potter?"  
"Of course I know." Draco replied in a steady even voice. "I grew up with my father telling me of your greatness, but I am not my father, I will not atone for his mistakes and I want no part in this."  
"Your mother said you would be more than willing, that you would be honoured to serve the Dark Lord." Voldemort advanced towards Draco, an expression of interest on his face. "Let me see what changed."

A force began to push against Draco's mind, it imposed itself into Draco's thoughts, his memories, searching them angrily. Draco cried out in pain as it enclosed and made his mind feel smaller and smaller, he tried to empty his mind like his mother had taught him. But the intensity was too great and it easily broke into the memories that Draco had tried to guard. In frustration, Draco yelled out, trying to expel the unwanted presence in his mind before it got too close, before it knew everything. Draco was nothing against the Dark Lord, against the sheer amount of power that was pressing against his mind. Memories escaped and flashed across his eyes, all for Voldemort to see. Flash. Draco discovering Harry's secret group. Flash. Draco agreeing to not tell Umbridge. Flash. Draco joining Dumbledore's Army. Flash. Draco laughing with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Flash. Draco producing a patronus in the form of a peacock and Harry laughing at the resemblence. Flash. Christmas. Flash. Harry under the mistletoe. Flash. Draco walking over to Harry. Flash. Harry leaning in. Flash. Draco kissing Harry. Flash. More kisses, dates, secret meetings all over Hogwarts. Flash. Draco helping Harry to escape Umbridge. Flash. Draco holding a sobbing Harry as he mourned his godfather's death. Flash. The last night at Hogwarts. The words "I'd rather go blind than let you down." rang in Draco's ears as the weight on his mind lifted and the room slowly came back into focus. Now Draco was terrified, Voldemort had seen everything, he knew everything... and he was smiling, a horrific evil smile, one that stunk of revenge that said that Draco would not get a punishment as forgiving as death.  
"I see." Voldemort said slowly, he twiddled his wand in his hand as though he was deep in thought. "You would rather be blind than let Harry Potter down, isn't that right Draco?" Draco whimpered in response and nodded, his eyes never leaving Voldemort. "Well, who would I be to deny you your wish?" A sharp pain sliced across the centre of Draco's face, he heard his mother cry out his name but barely heard it over the immense pain he was in. Blood flowed down his cheeks and he felt his vision begin to etch away.  
"No, what did you do?" His mother cried, she ran over to Draco but was stopped in her tracks. A flash of green light and his mother's lifeless body falling to the floor were the last things Draco saw. He cried out for his mother, she couldn't be dead, not because of him. He willed that his mind had gone erratic amongst the pain and that what he had seen wasn't true. Now Draco was surrounded by darkness, in a cold, dangerous world, stuck in Malfoy Manor with Voldemort and no one to protect him. Harry's face hovered in Draco's mind as Draco let out a howl of despair, for his lost mother, his lost eyesight and he knew that he would never get to be with Harry again, that he would die before he could be held in the safety of his lover's arms. Draco sobbed for what he had lost as Voldemort's chilling laugh rang torturously in his ears. Draco was trapped in his own home, his own body, his own mind. Under the weight of all the pain, his body collapsed and Draco lost consciousness, his mind joined the darkness that his life was now filled with.

When Draco awoke, a strong stench filled his nostrils, he back ached, his lungs burned and his face was flared where the cutting spell had hit it. Draco felt as though it was pointless being awake, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't do anything. All he knew was that the floor was hard, damp and cold, his mother was dead, he was blind and he wanted to be dead. He refused to let himself regret saying no to Voldemort, this was his decision, deciding had not been a previous privilege of Draco's, he was free of his father's wrath but he had been plunged into something much worse. He had escaped the frying pan and fallen directly into the fire, one that burned as strongly as it would in hell, consuming everything it touched, destroying it. But the fire hadn't consumed him, he was the fire, he had destroyed everything, his family, himself, his love, who would never even know what had happened to him, maybe he would think that Draco had left him willingly, that he had betrayed him. Draco slammed his fist against the ground with what little strength he had and put his head in his hands, the dried blood on his face crumbling off as he touched it, but the pain was still there, growing by every minute. His wound was most likely infected, if Voldemort didn't kill him, either he'd die from infection or starvation, or maybe he would lose his mind and not know whether he was even alive anymore. Everything seemed pointless, Draco did not know whether it was night or day, how many days had passed, or whether it had only been a few hours. He was alone with his thoughts, he couldn't even remember anyone coming to check whether he was still alive. Draco assumed that he had just been left here to die slowly, this was his punishment, a quick, painless death like his mother had received would have been too kind. The only thing that kept him sane was Harry, he let his mind wander back to all the memories they had shared in the previous year, he wondered what Harry was doing, whether he had left the muggles yet, whether he had had his birthday, whether he was worried about Draco. Draco hoped that he wasn't being reckless, that he was looking after himself and that he didn't do anything stupid if he did find out what happened to Draco. The idea of not knowing was torturous to Draco, he didn't know anything anymore, not even basic things like getting around a room without bumping into something, he was useless but he wasn't ready to give up.

As the weeks slipped by, Draco was marvelled about how he was still alive, but he was growing thinner, weaker. His bones were easily visible as his skin clung to them, his muscles were weak from lack of use and his face was becoming excruciatingly painful as the infection worsened. Draco imagined that instead of the hard floor he slept on, he was encompassed in Harry's warm embrace as he whispered soothing words in his ears. Draco wished that he had Harry, that he could hold onto him and never let go, he knew how horrific Voldemort could be now and he wanted to protect Harry, to keep him safe. It was one of these times that he heard his name being called. "Draco?" It was soft at first, but it quickly became more pained and panicked. "Draco, where are you?" It hissed worriedly through the dark. Draco could barely respond as he made a raspy groan into the void. "Draco?" The voice became more hopeful now, it was closer too, Draco knew the voice was familiar but he did not dare to hope that it belonged to who he thought it was, it wasn't possible. He made another rasping sound, in the hopes that the person had heard him. "Draco!" The voice cried as a pair of feet came crashing over to him, he was wrapped up in a familiar embrace and was smothered by a comforting, unmistakable cologne (he had been the one to buy it after all). Harry. He was here, and he was holding Draco, safe. The word rang through Draco's mind over and over. Safe. Safe. With Harry. Safe. Stupid Harry. Safe. Safe. Love Harry. Safe. Safe. Safe. "Draco, what happened to you? Your face?" Harry exclaimed, he touched the wound on Draco's face gingerly, which caused Draco to wince. "I'm sorry baby, let's get you home. You're safe now." Safe. A loud crack rang throughout the room, which sounded like someone apparating.  
"Harry Potter?" A high pitched voice asked. "What can Dobby do for you, sir?"  
"Apparate me and Draco to the Burrow, Dobby." Harry said to the elf, Draco recognised the name from one of his old house elves, which had disappeared after his second year at Hogwarts. He had always just assumed that it had died, not that he was with Harry, that would have been his very last assumption. Then Draco felt his stomach flip as he was apparated out of his cage, leaving the stench of the damp and the cold behind him. He was safe with his completely idiotic boyfriend, who would he would be having a word with when he gained enough strength.

Within a moment, Draco, Harry and Dobby were in the kitchen of the Burrow, Draco could feel the warmth of the place right down to his bones. Harry held Draco tightly to stop him from falling over and they began to walk slowly. "I'm just going to sit you on the sofa, okay?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear, he nodded mutely and let Harry lead him through the house. Draco was sat down gently and he was immediately grateful for the softness of the sofa, it was gentle against his weakened state and he relaxed into it. "I'm just going to get Mrs Weasley, she'll know what to do." Draco panicked, he couldn't be alone, not in a strange house, he didn't even know what it looked like, how many people were there, he still didn't feel safe.  
"No." He croaked out in a panicked voice, Harry whipped round and immediately Draco felt arms around him again.  
"Okay, I'll stay." Harry said gently, as he rubbed Draco's back softly. "I'll just shout her, so I'm sorry if it's loud." After giving Draco a moment to prepare himself, Harry shouted Mrs Weasley, which caused Draco to flinch again. "Sorry baby." Draco nuzzled into Harry as Mrs Weasley came running into the room.  
"Harry Potter! Where have you been?" She shouted loudly, it then occurred to Draco that no one would have willingly let Harry come and save him. Stupid boy. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been, if it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore we would've had to call the ministry."  
"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley." Harry said quietly, Draco could hear the guilt in his voice when he realised the worry he must have caused everyone. "But I'm okay, really. But it's Draco, he needs help."  
It was at this point Mrs Weasley noticed the fragile, injured boy curled up next to Harry. "Oh dear, did they do this to him?" Mrs Weasley had immediately gone into her caring mother mode and had come rushing over to help.  
"I think so, he was in the basement of Malfoy Manor when I found him." Mrs Weasley chose to ignore his statement of sneaking into Malfoy Manor and carried on inspecting.  
"And his eyes?" She asked sadly.  
"Slashed, I think it's infected, he can't see at the minute." Draco heard Mrs Weasley gasp in horror at this.  
"Oh you poor boy." She said softly. "I'll call Poppy, she should be able to do something." Harry nodded as Mrs Weasley busied herself with making a firecall. After a few minutes she had called the nurse, who would arrive in about half an hour. It had been requested that Draco should be moved to a more comfortable space than a sofa, so Mrs Weasley went to wake Ron up, a tremendous task in itself. Throughout this Draco could feel himself losing consciousness, he sat numbly curled up on Harry's lap and holding onto him tightly. Harry stroked Draco's hair to comfort him and to reassure him that it was going to be okay.

A few minutes later, Mrs Weasley arrived with a disheveled Ron Weasley, who was still half asleep and yawned when he entered the room. "Mum, why did you wake me u-" Ron's eyes landed on Draco and widened dramatically. "Oh Merlin, Harry you found him! What happened?" Ron went over to the sofa and knelt down next to it.  
"It was Voldemort, Ron, he was going to leave him in the basement to die." Harry's voice cracked. Draco extended a pale hand out towards where he thought Harry's face was and touched it softly. Harry held it there and Draco felt that his cheeks were wet.  
"Here now." It was all Draco was able to say but Harry smiled.  
"You are." Harry watched the scarred face of his lover smile slightly, as Ron watched the both of them full of pity for his two friends.  
"Come on, mate, let's get you upstairs." Ron said to Draco. He gently wrapped the boy's arm around his shoulder, whilst Harry took the other one. "We're going up to my room."  
The three boys made their way through the Burrow, Harry gave Draco instructions of where they were going, what his surroundings were like and how he should manoeuvre through them. Draco could barely comprehend what was happening, but after a lot of work they managed to reach Ron's room. Gently, Harry and Ron lay Draco down on a bed and rearranged the blanket and pillows so that he was comfortable. They sat either side of the bed, Harry with his hand in Draco's as the blonde boy slept.

Madame Pomfrey arrived half an hour later as she had said and was brought up to the room by a worried Mrs Weasley, it was still only 8am and the rest of residents were still asleep, which made everything much easier. Draco's physical health was examined whilst he slept, it was confirmed that his cuts had become infected but the infection itself would do no lasting damage. The problem was what the cutting spell had done to Draco's eyes. "I'm afraid that there is nothing that I can do for his eyes." Madame Pomfrey explained. "They will either heal themselves naturally, or Mr Malfoy will remain without his eyesight." She looked solemnly at the sleeping blonde.  
"Why?" Harry exclaimed, he stood up in a fret. "You regrew all the bones in my arm in one night, why can't you fix his eyes?"  
"I have never worked with blindness Mr Potter." Though she looked slightly affronted by Harry's outburst, she pitied the boy and what he was going through.  
"No." Harry said dejectedly. "He can't be blind, it's my fault. He said he would rather go blind than let me down, and he has...he's like this because of me. What can I do to help him?"  
"I can put you in contact with a healer at St Mungo's Mr Potter, a specialist there should be able to help. But it will not be until the infection has gone and he has been returned to health" Madame Pomfrey bid them farewell, with reminders for them to administer; Buraffio's Brain Elixir (to boost brain power) every night before sleep for two weeks, Murtlap Essence to rub over the infection every evening a few hours before bed for three weeks, a Deflating Draft for swelling after the irritation stops, Essence of Dittany to apply after the irritation has stopped and a few hours apart from the Deflating Draft, a Strength Potion to be taken every morning for nine days, a Vitamix Potion every morning for three days, an Alma Potion (to restore lost nutrients) for a week and a Crassus Potion (to restore body fat) for the next four days. Fortunately all the bottles were labelled for what they were needed for, Harry would otherwise have no idea on how he was supposed to remember it all. Harry was also relieved that Mrs Weasley was being so accommodating, especially since he was a Malfoy, he hoped everyone else agreed with her way of thinking when they woke up.

Draco did not awake until much later, it was nearly nightfall by the time he began to move. The Weasley's had been very supportive of the situation and Hermione had been in tears when she saw Draco. He looked as though he was dead, he lay there not moving, his face heavily scarred, his face hollowed out and his skin clung tightly around his bones. Harry did not leave his bedside all day, meals were brought to the room, Ron and Hermione only left because Harry insisted that they shouldn't be stuck in there. Grudgingly, the pair had left and had spent the time away from the room, worrying not only about Draco but about Harry as well. When Draco awoke, he squeezed Harry's hand and called out to him. "Harry?"  
"I'm here Draco." Harry said, he took Draco's hand in both of his hands now. "Ron and Hermione are here too."  
"Ron. Hermione." Draco said slowly, his voice still strained from not having spoken in three weeks.  
"Hi Draco." Hermione said gently. "How are you feeling?"  
"Spectacular." He replied grimly, this made the other three chuckle, even like this Draco still managed to be sarcastic. "I'm glad you're amused by my suffering, some friends you are."  
"And Draco has returned." Ron laughed, as Draco attempted to sneer at the three of them.  
"Has Madame Pomfrey been yet?" Draco asked the room, addressing no one in particular, when he was met with a hesitant silence he began to panic. "What happened?"  
"Madame Pomfrey came and checked you over." Harry started, with a hesitant glance towads Ron and Hermione. "She's given us potions to help with the infection and the malnutrition.. quite a lot actually, its like we're in the potions classroom."  
"And my eyes?" Draco asked nervously, he was expecting the worst.  
"She says that she doesn't know anything about blindness but is putting us in contact with a Healer who can help once the infection is gone and you've got your strength back." Harry explained. Even though he had been expecting to be told that he was never going to see again, Draco's heart dropped because he still had no idea what was going to happen with his sight and it would still be weeks before he would get any medical treatment to help. "I'm sorry Draco."  
"Don't apologise you twat." Draco scolded. "I told you before that it wouldn't be your fault if something happened. It's Voldemort's fault, everything is."  
"But you wouldn-" Harry was cut off by Draco.  
"I know I would have said yes if I wasn't with you Harry and it would have been the biggest mistake of my life. All three of you have helped me to realise how wrong I was, that my father wasn't a good man, that I didn't want to be like him, with people who did things out of fear rather than actually caring about me." Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "Harry, despite the lack of vision this is the life I wanted, the life I was able to choose, one that is surrounded by people I love and want to protect. Do not blame yourself."  
Defeated Harry sighed, even though everyone could tell that he wanted to day more, he kissed Draco on the cheek and then returned to sitting next to the bed. Though Ron and Hermione were impressed that Draco had managed to get Harry to stop talking about it all, a feat that they had never been able to achieve.

Without his eyesight Draco found life very frustrating, he hated to feel incompetent and it felt as though he could not do anything for himself anymore. He loved Harry for being patient and not just ditching him at the first chance he got, but he felt like he was being coddled. He missed his independence and he felt as though the days and nights had all just merged together. By the time two weeks had past, Draco could feel himself losing it, he wasn't sure how he was going to last another week of being blind.  
"Arghh!" He cried out as he walked into the coffee table for the third time that morning. "I can't deal with this bullshit anymore."  
"Draco, just one more week, then the Healer will fix it." Harry said softly as he took Draco carefully by the arm and sat him down on a nearby sofa.  
"Exactly! A whole bloody week! Seven more days of this crap! I'm such a useless piece of shit right now, all I do is get in the way and I can't even eat by myself." Draco huffed and waved his arms in the air in frustration.  
"Draco, you are not getting in the way. I want to help, we all do." Harry rested his hand on Draco's knee. "You are not useless. Not many people would have been able to stand up to Voldemort like you did. You are incredible, Draco, even though things may seem shit right now. But after this, things will be better than they would have been if you had said yes."  
"But what if there is no 'after this'?" Draco grunted with inverted commas. "What if the healer can't fix it? What if I'm stuck like this forever?"  
"Then I will love you just the same and we will find a way to help you to help yourself." Harry told Draco firmly. "I will love you you, no matter what happens."  
"How can anyone be so amazing?" Draco whispered. He reached towards Harry's face and removed his glasses carefully. Gently he took Harry's face in his hands and began to trace the other boy's features with his fingers. "You've only ever known pain in your life, always having to look over your shoulder, yet you always stop to help those you love. You put aside everything to make sure they are okay and help them with every ounce of your being." Draco's fingers glided over Harry's soft cheekbones and down to his jaw. "You have every right to be angry with everything, everyone, for what this world has done to you, yet you put aside that anger to help everyone. Always thinking of others' rather than yourself and what danger you are getting yourself into." Now Draco's fingers traced Harry's lips, he felt the shape of them, remembering the way that they felt when he kissed them with his own. "You give love to the world and remain open minded in order to accept everyone. You help to befriend giants, centaurs, werewolves, those that so many others have shunned, you stand up for them and for what they deserve." Draco softly outlined the shape of Harry's nose, discovering things he had never known about the boy he loved, the way it was ever so slightly crooked on the bridge from where it had not healed properly from one of the many times his cousin had broken it. "You are so beautiful, in ways which cannot be seen, but only felt by the people who's lives you have touched and made bright again, when there was only darkness. You are a bright light that should always shine, but you don't use this light to guide yourself, but to guide others. Guide yourself, Harry, do what is right by you. You may be hope, you may be the light but that doesn't mean you should forget to think about yourself." Draco's thumbs smoothed over Harry's forehead, removing the lines of worry that rested there and relaxing his face. "But thinking of yourself is not who you are, no matter how careful anyone tells you to be. You always do what you want to anyway." Draco chuckled softly at this. "But you stand by your own morals, no one else's and you don't bow down to the prejudice of others. But that is why-" Draco laced his fingers into Harry's hair. "I love you, so fucking much." Gently Draco brought their faces together, so that their lips connected and Draco poured all that he felt into Harry, who at this point had silent tears of amazement running down his cheeks. "I love you, Harry Potter." Draco breathed shakily as he leant his head against Harry's, surprised at his own outburst of raw, uncensored emotion. Harry didn't know how to respond either, so he just brought Draco back in for another kiss, hoping that it would convey all the emotions the surged through him at that moment. "I understand." Draco whispered heavily. "I really do."

Things had begun to go a lot more smoothly after that conversation, Draco and Harry seemed to understand each other more than ever. Now instead of moving around the house awkwardly using one set of eyes, they moved around in such fluidity you would have thought that they were one person. They seemed to portray one thousand words in a simple touch and hold an entire conversation through a single kiss. It was beautifully sad as the two learned to adapt to the new world and the new challenges they faced. But everyone knew that once this was over and Draco's sight had been restored, this level of understanding would be continued in even more ways. The last week passed by much more quickly than the previous two, and when the Thursday morning arrived, Draco felt sick with nerves. His skin had finally healed, leaving only a thick scar on the bridge of his nose behind. He worried that the healers wouldn't be able to do anything and that he would be blind forever. Harry had promised that he would never leave if that happened, but how long would it be until it got too much? Draco forced the negative thoughts away as he brushed himself down and took a deep breath. "Everything will be okay." He whispered to himself before he called for Harry to let him know that it was time to leave. Within seconds, Harry had taken hold of Draco's arm and was leading him to the living room where Mr Weasley was waiting for them. He cast a slight glamour over Draco's eyes so that he no longer looked blind and wouldn't receive any unwanted attention from muggles or other bystanders. He apparated the three of them to a small alleyway near to St Mungo's where they joined the crowds of London. Draco held onto Harry more tightly than usual as he was lead through the hustle, the amount of noise made his hearing almost useless and with the loss of two of his senses he was feeling quite disorientated.  
"Draco, we're nearly there, take a deep breath." Harry's voice was close to Draco's ear and it took him by surprise, but he listened and tried to calm himself back down.  
"Right." Draco said, his voice wavered slightly and he moved even closer to Harry for reassurance.  
The group soon reached 'Purge and Dowse, Ltd', which served as the entrance to St Mungo's whilst it remained unnoticed by the surrounding muggles. Mr Weasley began to speak to the dummy that was in the shop window. "Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are here to visit Healer Andy for our appointment at ten o'clock." The previously inanimate dummy slowly nodded its head to grant them entrance and they stepped through the glass.

St Mungo's materialised before them as they stepped into the building, the brightly cleaned floors and walls grew around them and the entrance was bustling with other people. They walked over to the reception desk where a stout, grumpy looking woman with large cat-like glasses sat, she peered at them from over her glasses when they arrived.  
"Purpose?" She said shortly.  
"We're here to see Healer Andy." Mr Weasley replied in a tone that was shown to be even more cheerful than usual in the presence of the receptionist. Draco felt a small smirk tug at his lips in the difference between the two adults.  
"Right." The woman said slowly, her voice drawling. "Fourth floor, Ward 16." She told them shortly before ignoring them completely and loudly shouting. "Next!"  
Mr Weasley led them over to the large lift on the left hand side of the entrance and they walked in along with a balding man, who had scales growing on his face and a sickly sort of woman, whose skin was expanding so fast that it hung loosely off her bones. By the time they had reached the fourth floor, they were the only ones left and they exited the lift undisturbed. Draco's heart was pounding loudly in his chest as they neared the healer's office and he clutched onto Harry tightly, who squeezed his hand in reassurance and reminded him to take deep breaths. When they knocked on the door, they were greeted by a smiley young man, with dark hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Hi!" He said enthusiastically, ushering them into his office. "I'm Healer Andy, a specialist in dealing with blindness and you must be Draco Malfoy?" He said turning to Draco and taking his hand.  
"Yes, pleasure to meet you." Draco answered politely and shook the healer's hand.  
"And you are-" Healer Andy turned to look at Mr Weasley and Harry. "Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter." He smiled again when he noticed Harry and his eyes briefly flickered up to his forehead. "Pleasure to meet you both."  
"Certainly." Mr Weasley said shaking his hand.  
"Likewise." Harry's hand was shook for a little while longer than the other two, but he was used to things like this happening by now. Once they all were sat down, the meeting began.  
"So." Healer Andy began, he got out a clipboard and a pen then turned to Draco. "I will inspect your eyes to check everything is in order for me to apply the potion and then we'll be all good to go. Once the potion is on your eyes, you will remain here for a few hours until your sight has returned and then I will inspect your eyes again to make sure everything is in working order before you go home." He smiled again and Draco nodded mutely, as he took in all the information. He was completely shocked and overwhelmed with joy at the fact that he would be able to see again, that his life wasn't over. He smiled at the healer widely after a few moments, once the realisation had set in.  
"Good, could we start the inspection, please?" Draco asked eagerly, which earned him a chuckle from the other three occupants of the room.  
"Most certainly, Mr Malfoy." Healer Andy smiled and took out his wand. He used several spells on Draco, whilst he noted down things on his clipboard. He mumbled things inaudibly to himself every so often as he made the inspections. After about ten minutes, Healer Andy nodded and set down his clipboard. "Looks like we're all set. The skin around your eyes has healed nicely, though the scar from the main point of impact where the spell hit, will remain." He informed them. "Are you ready to start?"  
"Definitely." Draco smiled at the healer, who busied himself with making the final preparations for the potion.  
"Okay." Healer Andy said as he walked closer to Draco. "I'm going to rub this potion around your eyes and it will seep into your skin. You will start to regain some sight in about half an hour." Draco nodded and the healer began to work the potion in around Draco's eyes. Draco went slightly rigid with nerves, as he worried about the potion not working and took a deep breath. "All done." Healer Andy said a few minutes later and he took a step back from Draco. "You can wait in here, as I haven't got anymore appointments later. Call if you need anything." With that, Healer Andy gave them all another toothy grin before exiting the office and leaving them in an awkward silence.

The first hour went by slowly, as Healer Andy said, Draco regained his ability to see light and dark after half an hour. "Harry, it's working!" Draco exclaimed excitedly and he turned to look at the shadow that sat next to him.  
"It is!" Harry relied in a equally excitable manner. "Your eyes are starting to get less cloudy!"  
As time went by, Draco found it easier to distinguish where items were as the difference between light and dark became more prominent. At the hour mark, the dark blobs turned into colourful ones and Draco looked around the room in amazement. He had never appreciated colour so much until this moment, how much he had missed it. As he looked around, he noticed Mr Weasley from the tufts of ginger on his balding and he let a giggle escape. Draco thought he must be going insane, giggling was not something he had done before and it's not as though the situation was remotely amusing. Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend as he stared around the room in fascination.  
After two hours, the blurs started to turn into more distinguishable shapes and Draco could tell what objects were in the room rather than just the colour of them. He could tell that on Healer Andy's white desk, there was a green clipboard, ten eagle feather quills, two pots of ink and large pile of paperwork. He could tell the way that Mr Weasley walked when he left the room, that he swung his right arm more than his left. When he looked at Harry, Draco could see the difference between each item of clothing, a very blurry outline of his glasses and he could just make out the green of his eyes. "Do you ever brush your hair, Harry?" Draco grinned teasingly and ruffle Harry's hair.  
"That's the first thing you say when you can start to see again." Harry laughed and gently swatted Draco's arm away. "You're unbelievable."  
"It's all part of my charm." Draco smiled sheepishly.  
"What charm?" Harry teased in return.  
"Has no one ever taught you manners, Potter?" Draco said Harry's last name with a large grin. "It's rather unbecoming to make fun of a blind person."  
"Well it's a good job you're not blind anymore, isn't it, Malfoy?" Harry stuck his tongue out and bopped Draco on the nose, which made him pout. Harry only smiled more at this.

When Draco's sight returned fully, it was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. He had noticed that his focus was finally sharpening and he turned to Harry in amazement, as he wanted his boyfriend to be the first thing that he saw. Harry's eyes were the most intense green that Draco had ever encountered, he had considered them beautiful before, but now they shone like emeralds. Flecks of many shades of green made up the iris, making it shine beyond explanation, even hints of gold were sprinkled among the green. Then the round glasses, that Draco had made fun of for years were framing these eyes perfectly, they just resembled Harry. The glasses focused your attention on his eyes, bringing them forward even more. His tanned skin did the same, the warmth that it emitted brought Draco home, it made him look as though he had been in the sun for weeks, it made him look healthy and happy. Draco saw all the bends in Harry's nose that he had not been able to see before, how it turned ever so slightly up at the end and how the sides were indented from the many years of wearing ill fitted glasses. Lips that were plump and rosy, curved up into a small smile, that was filled with love and admiration. They teased Draco with lust and longing as he remembered all the kisses that he had placed upon those lips, how they tasted, how they felt against his own. On his forehead lay the famous lightening bolt scar, that so few were able to see past, to see how incredible Harry Potter was, how he hated his fame and that he was the most genuine person anyone could have the pleasure of meeting. But what Draco loved most of all, no matter how much he criticised it, was the unruly, black, thick hair that topped his head. It curled around his ears and tickled the back of his neck, it was soft between Draco's fingers and it stuck out in every direction. It was perfect. He was perfect. Draco saw Harry like it was the first time, he saw all the beauty of every part of him, and it was wonderful. His dull, grey eyes, had returned to their usual glowing silver, as he absorbed the sight of the man he loved more than anything in the world. He leaned in so that his lips were nothing but a breath away from the other boy.  
"You're beautiful, Harry James Potter," Draco whispered huskily, he closed the gap between them and kissed Harry like it was the first time. For once, he did not care about what other people thought, about his status, who he was and what that meant, because he had the most beautiful person's lips against his own and he would never want it any other way.


End file.
